The Incident with the Piano
by Molli Monroe
Summary: Edward Cullen comes home from a hard day at work and want nothing more than to relax and spend sometime with his wife. Soon after his arrival he learns his lovely Bella has been hiding something rather devistating.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Readers. My name is Molli Monroe. Thanks for reading this story. It's just a little story, and will probably be around 3-4 chapters. It's going to be light and a lot of fluff! And there will be some mature content. So, if you are underage please go elsewhere for your reading and stop by again when you are eighteen. I don't have a beta, so I apologize for any errors. SM owns Twilight, I own nothing. Well, actually I own over 15 sundresses. I am a dress freak. **

THE INCIDENT WITH THE PIANO

by Molli Monroe

It had been a fucking long ass day. Carslile had been as a pain in my ass the second I walked in the door at five o'clock in the fucking morning. He had lost his usual Cullen Cool over the Morten case. Our firm would win it, like we always did in court. But Carslile wanted this win more than he normally did. Something to do with the representation from the other side being an ex boyfriend of Esme's from college. I guess the caveman thing is genetic. All day long, he was shouting at me, at our secretaries. He was barking orders, slamming doors, throwing staplers. The shit was fucking insane. I guess a successful and renowned lawyer like Carslile Cullen had to have a little edge. Powerful people, who win huge cases in courts of law aren't docile and go with the flow types

It was now nine o'clock on Friday and I was just pulling up to our driveway. Long fucking ass day, like I said. A long fucking week, really. I was looking forward to an evening of nothing but calm waters.

I set my briefcase down as I gently closed the door. Smells of delicious Bella food alerted my senses, drifting down the hallway from the kitchen. My wife never failed to make the fucking day worth my while. I smiled as I loosened my tie. It was always good to be home. I took in the soft, soothing music and candle light of our kitchen. Ahhh, calm waters.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen." Bella smiled at me standing behind the counter, as she reached for a bottle of wine. I smiled back at her as I made my way across the kitchen. Barefoot, in a white sundress, her long dark hair in a pony tail- she was soft and beautiful and her eyes looked at me with love. Everything my day had not been. This girl was everything good in my world.

I stood behind her and gently tugged her pony tail to the side and then wrapped my arms around her waist, pressing my lips against the soft skin of her shoulder. Bella tilted her head to the side and leaned into me. She smelled like sunshine and soap. Her warmth melted away at my tension. The waters got even calmer.

"How was your day?" She asked me. I pressed my lips to her neck this time, gently nipping the tender skin. Bella hummed as her hands stilled on the wine bottle in front of her.

"Why, Mr. Cullen, did you miss me?" Again I answered with my lips pressing them this time behind her ear. I felt Bella shiver as she squirmed in my arms, her body rubbing against mine. I held her tighter and took her ear lobe in my mouth.

"Edward, wait. Stop." What the fuck? Stop? When did my wife ever say stop. Bella wiggled and turned herself around in my arms and looked up at me with big, anxious brown eyes.

"What is it Bella?" I said, not liking the uncalmness of the fucking waters right now. Bella seemed to appraise me for a moment. In her eyes I could see the inner struggle of whatever was going on in her pretty little head. She opened her mouth as I waited expectantly still holding her in my arms.

"Let's have some wine first." Bella rushed, avoiding my eyes as she tried to turn back to the counter. I wasn't having that shit. I held her tighter, not letting her turn.

"Bella, what the fuck is going on?" Irritated, the tension from my long fucking day slipped right into the calm water of my home. I immediately felt bad for cursing as I saw the hurt flash in her eyes as she gently bit her lip.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Bella. I should never say that to you in that way. Forgive me." My lips found hers and I gently kissed her. I felt her relax and her arms wrapped around my neck as she softly kissed me back.

"I love you. I'm sorry." I looked down into her eyes searching for her forgiveness.

"I love you too. It's ok." She smiled a little as her fingers played with the hair at the back of my neck. My lips found hers again and the waters got a little calmer.

"Now, you were saying something about wine?" I said against her lips. She nodded as we kissed some more, finally breaking away. Bella reluctantly turned in my arms back to the wine and the counter. I watched from over her shoulder as she grabbed the cork screw and placed it over the wine bottle. She clumsily fumbled with the bottle for a moment before I reached around her, placing my hands over hers.

"Here sweetheart. Let me help you." Bella let out a sigh of tension, as I finished opening the bottle. I poured the wine into the glasses she had set out. My usually playful and talkative wife was quiet, still. What the hell? I was starting to feel worried. Bella told me everything, there were no secrets.

I turned her towards me and handed her a glass of wine.

"Maybe I should ask how your day was." I saw worry pass through her eyes before she met my gaze. Bella smiled sweetly at me. Yup, something was definitely up.

"How was your day, Bella?" I prompted when she didn't say anything.

"Oh, Edward. You are sweet. My day was fine. Perfect!" Bella rushed. "I worked with some clients this morning, had lunch with your mother- she misses you by the way – did some gardening. And you know, some chores around the house. Just a boring, normal day!" Bella shrugged, not looking at me, as she grabbed my wine free hand with hers and led me to the barstools to sit. There were plates of yummy looking tapas awaiting us. My stomach growled and quickly, I forgot my wife's puzzling behavior as hunger became the forefront.

Bella and I sat and drank wine and ate her yummy food along with the candles and music. I told Bella about my day, she laughed when I told her Carslile threw the stapler. Bella told me about her clients at the publishing company. As we chatted, we drank more wine, I rolled up my shirt sleeves, took of my shoes and socks. Bella's pony tail came down and her brown waves framed her beautiful face. Calm water. The Tension was only a memory.

As I poured the last of the wine into our glasses, Bella sighed and looked at the clock. Her hand gently touched my thigh.

"You were gone so long today, Edward. I missed you" Her voice was soft and honest. My heart ached a little to hear her vulnerable and sad.

"I missed you too, I always do." I leaned in to place a little kiss on her nose. Bella slipped off her chair and turned herself to sit on my lap. I held her in my arms and sipped our wine in the soft, warm light of our kitchen. Calm waters all around.

I placed my wine glass on the counter and squeezed Bella's hip.

"Let's go to bed love." Gently I nudged her out of my lap and she hopped down to the floor. She took our glasses to the sink as I walked towards the hallway to wait for her. I heard the water turn on and smiled, knowing Bella would not leave the plates and glasses sitting without a rinse.

I ran my fingers through my hair and rubbed my eyes, stretching my tired body. The day had truly been long and it was nearly midnight. The water stopped running and I turned my head back to the kitchen to look for Bella. But before I could get to the kitchen, something caught my eye. The French Doors to the den were closed. The French Doors to the den were never closed. Not once since we had moved into this house on our wedding day two years ago had we ever closed the doors to the den. My feet started moving before my brain. Some kind of strange instinct in me needed to open those French Doors.

"Bella why are they doors to the Den close-" before I could even reach the door my beautiful wife had run around from the other side of the kitchen and was standing barefoot in her white sundress blocking my way into the den. Bella's hair was wild, and one of the straps from her dress had slipped of her shoulder.

"Edward! Wait" She was out of breath, her arms stretched out across the width of the door. I saw fear in her eyes.

"Bella, what on earth are you doing? What is going on in the den?" My patience with Bella's behavior was gone. I reached my hand to her arm to move her out my way. I was going in that den.

Bella launched herself at me, pushing me with amazing strength into the wall behind me. My back hit the wall and Bella started kissing me and unbuttoning my shirt. Her hands touching me everywhere.

"Bella! What are you doing?" I groaned as her hands skimmed across the front of my pants.

"Edward! I want you right now, take me upstairs." One of her little hands loosened my belt while the other started to push my shirt of my shoulders. Her lips passionately locked to mine, her tongue running over mine. I groaned again, hard and shocked.

"Bella!" I managed to get her name out in between kisses. She ignored me and started walking us towards the stairs away from the den.

"Edward, take my close off! Let's go upstairs." Now I love my wife. She is hot and normally I would have taken her right the fuck up on that. And believe me, I wanted to. But the problem was, I know my wife very, very well. And in her words of passion, I heard something in her voice that just wasn't right. My Bella was trying to distract me. My sweet Bella was trying to pull one over on me! Edward Cullen, cut throat attorney. Hell no!

Firmly I picked Bella up and placed her to the side, ignoring her whimper as I made my way to the den. Just as I reached the doors, Bella screamed my name and I turned back to her.

"Edward! Wait!" The panic in her eyes was so frightening, my heart raced.

Bella was breathing hard, her eyes full of anguish.

"Edward, there's been an incident." She took a deep breath and lowered her eyes to the wood floors where her bare feet stood.

"What kind of incident, Bella?" I growled.

Bella took one last deep breath and looked right into my eyes

"An incident with the piano."

And suddenly the waters were the furthest fucking thing ever from calm.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello Readers. My name is Molli Monroe. Is anyone still with me? This story has been pestering me to finish it. That piano needs closure! Am I right? Thanks for reading! Like I've said before, there will be some mature content. So, if you are underage please go elsewhere for your reading and stop by again when you are eighteen._

_SM owns Twilight, I own nothing. _

_Well, nothing like Twilight anyways_.

**2.**

It was a little distracting I have to admit. Bella, standing there, in that white sundress, arms flung against the door. Her hair was wild. Her cheeks, flushed. One delicate white strap of the dress had fallen off her shoulder and it was hanging against the smooth skin of her arm. I watched her chest rise and fall, her nipples visible through the dress. Fuck. No bra. Bare feet. Bare legs. I stared at her center, wondering if she was bare underneath the dress.

I shook my head trying to snap out of it. Focus Cullen. There's been an incident with the piano.

Fuck that. There was no "the" about it. That piano was mine. There had been an incident with MY piano. My heart raced at the thought. Anger flared inside me.

"Bella." I tried to control myself, but my voice betrayed me with a growl. A growl usually reserved for foreplay. Foreplay. Did I mention my wife looked fucking hot right now?

Find out about the piano? Or ravish my wife? My cock was really wanting in on this decision. Piano, piano, piano! I forced my bran to focus.

A piano that cost more than some people's homes, MY piano that cost more some people's homes, had been involved in an incident. My cock was going to have to wait.

"Bella." I said again trying to keep the growl at bay. By the looks of it, I had failed. Bella's brown eyes were open wide as she took in my demeanor. Her body flinched a little.

Ok, now I felt guilty. I was scaring Bella. Ok, that wasn't going to do either.

"Bella." My voice was softer this time and so were my eyes as I looked into hers. Bella's stance relaxed – slightly.

"What do you mean, an "incident"?" I said as sweetly as I could. Bella's eyes brows furrowed a little.

She took a deep, shaky, breath. Damn, she was really upset.

"Bella, come here." I said. Fear popped right back into her eyes.

I held out my arms. Bella looked to me and then over her shoulder at the door. She was obviously torn between giving up her blockage of the door or coming to me.

"Sweetheart, please." I tried again. Whatever had happened with my piano could wait. Bella had never acted like this. My concern for her had diminished my curiosity about the piano.

"Look," I said sitting down on the floor in front of her, "I'm not going in there. Now please, Bella, come here." Before I could say anything else Bella was in my lap, pressing her face into my shirt.

"Edward, I'm so, so sorry." Bella was crying against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and held her tightly and kissed her head.

Bella's feet were tucked underneath her, her body pressed into mine. As usual she felt absolutely perfect in my arms. I stroked her head and hair to sooth her. Then lightly ran circles on her arms and back with my hands. Her Bella scent surrounded me and calmed me down. As we sat there, on the floor of our hallway, silence filled the air. The tension that had filled it only moments earlier was gone. Bella's body relaxed more and more against mine. And mine relaxed against hers.

It struck me as funny, us sitting in here, on the floor in our hallway. As upset as I had been minutes ago, I was now calm. Bella in my arms – everything else washed away. We could've been in the middle of Kansas, in some field. As long as Bella was in my arms, nothing else mattered.

Not even pianos that cost more than some people's houses.

Bella was what mattered. And she would be what always mattered.

I kissed her head again, treasuring this precious, beautiful woman and her love. Our love.

Bella rested a palm against my face and lightly rubbed my scruffy cheek. Her face still buried against my chest she said very softly "I love you."

I grabbed her hand from my face and took it in mine, bringing it to my lips and gently placing kisses on her palm and then her wrist.

"And I love you." I said against her skin. Bella finally drew back to look into my eyes. She looked so sad, it literally hurt me to see that in her sweet eyes.

"Bella, sweetheart, please don't be sad." I took her face in my hands, not letting her look away. "I would rather there be a million incidents with all of my possessions than to ever see sadness in your eyes." I moved in and placed a kiss on her lips. I drew back waiting for her to open her eyes.

She opened them and looked back at me.

"Oh, still a little sadness there. Can't have that." I quickly kissed her soft lips again. I felt them twitch under mine. She opened her eyes this time and they twinkled at me from under her lashes.

"Well, that's improvement, but I think we can do better." Bella leaned back, anticipating that I was up to something. I loved that she knew me like that.

I grabbed her around the waist, so she couldn't escape. Bella laughed as I attacked her neck with my lips. I kissed her under her ear, on her ear, on her neck, on her collarbone, under her chin. Bella squirmed in my lap, laughing.

"Edward!" her voice was breathless and happy and music to my ears. I kept attacking her with my lips, but I slowed the pace. My lips lingered longer now. And when I kissed her under her ear, she shivered. And on her ear, she took a deep breath. I kissed her on her neck, she gasped. On her collarbone, I got a little moan. I kissed her under her chin and she sighed. Pressing her body against mine.

"Edward." Bella was still breathless. I gently lowered her to the floor and rolled my body to hover over hers. Her hair fanned out around her. She looked like an angel, in her white sun dress, her eyes bright and her skin glowing.

"I'm going to kiss you." I told her matter-of-factly as I looked into her eyes and she looked into mine. Brushing my lips softly against hers, I lowered my body a little, so that we were aligned in all the right places. Bella gripped my arm as her lips parted and our tongues sweetly tangled together. I could kiss this woman for hours and hours. Bella was the best kisser in the world. My cock agreed.

Bella moaned as I pushed my hips against hers. She wrapped her legs around my waist, drawing me closer to where she wanted me. I ran my fingers from her face, down her neck, to her shoulder. Her bare skin was heated. I slipped my hand between our bodies, gently cupping her breast over her dress. I rolled her nipple between my fingers, gently and then a little firmer. Bella moaned into my mouth, arching further into me. The moan went straight to my cock and I groaned with her.

I started to move my hand lower, over her rib cage, Bella turned her mouth from mine, breaking our kiss. Her breath fanned over my face and I placed my kisses to her neck. Bella ran her hands in my hair.

"Edward." She said tugging on my hair. I loved it when she did that.

"Bella." I answered back my mouth against her soft skin.

"Edward wait," she pulled my hair so that I would look at her. I stopped kissing her and met her eyes, but my hand kept traveling down, groping at her through the dress.

"What is it?" I said caressing her just below where her belly button would have been if it was bare.

Bella's legs clenched me tighter. "What about-." Bella moaned as my hands roamed over her breast again. I brought my head down and gently sunk my teeth into her nipple through the dress.

"What about what?"

"What about the –oh-. The piano." She finished. My hands were not at her waist where here dress had risen and was bunched up.

"I need to tell you about the incident with…oooh." My hand had found Bella's bare thigh. "Edward. The incident. With the piano. I need to tell you about it." I glanced at Bella's face. Her eyes were closed and her head was thrown back.

I stopped everything and just looked at her. Bella was so beautiful, on our hallway floor, half naked. I was in awe of her all over again. .

"You are so beautiful." I whispered to her, even though no one could hear us.

"Thank you." She whispered back. I kissed her on the lips softly again. My fingers were on her bare hips, gently running circles.

"The piano-" Bella started to say. I kissed her again.

"What about it?" Kiss

"Don't you-." Kiss.

"What was that, love?" Kiss.

"I need to tell you about the incident." Kiss. Kiss.

I started to push Bella's dress up further.

"The incident, right." I said, not really giving a fuck about the incident because my hands were touching Bella's skin.

"Fuck. You're not wearing any panties."

"Nope." Bella gasped as I dipped my finger into her soaking went folds.

"Bella you are so wet." I groaned.

"Baby, take your dress off." I whispered as I placed light kisses on her stomach, my finger still inside of her wetness. Bella pulled her dress over her head.

"Bella, this incident with the piano, I admit I am very curious." Bella moved against my finger as it sank deeper inside her.

"I've never seen you act this way about anything." I curled my finger and pressed it firmly against the spot that drove her wild. She cried out and I felt her walls clenching around my finger as she got closer to release.

"But to be honest, I had a very long day." My face was between her legs now as I continued working her with my finger. Bella was looking down at me from under her hooded eyes.

"All day I thought of nothing but coming home to my beautiful, sexy, pantyless wife." Bella moaned wildly as I applied a little more pressure insider her with my finger. She was so wet and warm. I resisted the urge to whip my pants of and shove my uncomfortably hard cock inside her.

"I thought of kissing her here." I lightly placed my mouth on Bella's belly button. She moved her hips off the floor and moved against my hand. I felt the fluttering inside her against my fingers. She was close.

"And I thought of kissing her here." I kissed her right about her clit, my finger stroking up and down and against her flesh.

"And I thought about hearing my name from fucking lips as she came on my hand." I pushed my tongue against her clit.

"Cum for me Bella." My words vibrated against her. And that's all it took. Her breath hitched, I felt her muscles furiously clenching around my finger as she road out the waves. Her nipples were pebbled and her cheeks flushed. She looked beautiful. Fuck me.

"Oh Edward." Bella breathed as her body relaxed into the floor. She had a smile on her lips and her eyes were closed.

I quickly unbuttoned my pants, and shirt, stripping down to my boxers. I kicked my clothes on a pile next to Bella's dress on our hallway floor.

My cock was very happy to be sprung from confinements. Bella opened her eyes as I pushed my boxers off my hips. Her teeth bit into her lip. I smirked. What? My cock is nothing to be modest about. Just ask my wife.

I reached out a hand towards Bella.

"Bella, I need to be inside you. And as hot as it was to watch you cum on the hallway floor, I don't think fucking you here is a good idea, because I'm not sure how gentle I can be. Our bed will be much more comfortable" I grinned.

Bella's eyes widened as she put her hands in mine hands in mine and scrambled to get up off the floor. Her legs were a little wobbly. I steadied her by pulling her naked flesh against mine. I kissed her, pushing my tongue greedily in her mouth and nudging my raging erection against her belly. Abruptly I ended the kiss, taking her hand and leading her up the stairs.

"You're beautiful when you come, you know. I can't wait to see it again." I knew she was blushing without even looking at her face.

Bella nudged my arm and smiled up at me.

"You're sure about the piano..." Bella trailed off.

"Isabella Cullen if you bring that piano up one more time I might have to punish you." I growled as I tickled her side gently. See the growling there, that's foreplay.

Bella laughed. "Ok, not one more word about it! I promise. Although, punishments are kind of fun sometimes." Bella's eyebrow arched up at me as we walked in our bedroom.

I gently smacked her bottom.

"Oh really?" I smirked at her. "I'll show you a punishment. Get in bed Mrs. Cullen, your husband's cock is aching for you."

Bella gasped and jumped up onto our bed. That's my girl, she loved it when I talk dirty to her.

Bella lay back on the bed as I crawled up to her. She was gloriously naked. I ran my hands over her hips, and stomach. Greedily caressing her skin. Her nipples pebbled at my touch and I placed my mouth over one, running my tongue slowly around it as I sucked. Then I took her other nipple in my mouth, doing the same thing. Bella lifted her legs around my waist and pressed my closer to her. My cock nudged against her.

Bella moaned. "Edward, please."

"Please what?" My teeth bit gently into her nipple. She moaned again and pushed her wetness against my hardness.

"Say it Bella. Tell me what you want." If she didn't say it I was going to explode right here on our down comforter.

"I want you." She whispered arching her back. Nope not good enough. I gripped her hip under my fingers and sucked harder on her nipple.

"You have me." My voice was strained.

"Edward, please! Put your cock inside me. I want your cock." Fuck me. I entered her in one thrust, burying myself as deep as possible. I groaned against her shoulder. I stilled for a moment enjoying being surrounded by her warmth.

"God Bella. This feels so good."

"I know baby. I know." Bella was breathless.

I pulled my face back to look into her eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"There is nothing on this earth that I love more than you. Never forget that you beautiful, beautiful girl." Bella nodded at me and moved her hips against mine.

I slowly moved inside her, with each thrust I went deeper and deeper. Bella's hips rocked against mine. Our rhythm was slow and meaningful. Her face under mine, our eyes locked on each other.

Eventually we started to move faster and harder, moving together perfectly. Our deep, labored breathing filled our bedroom.

Bella's eyes stayed on mine. The intense intimacy of our lovemaking was overwhelming. I watched the pleasure and love grow stronger and stronger in her gaze. Her lips parted and her breaths grew shorter.

I could feel Bella start to clench around me. I kept our pace as she started to be taken by the pleasure. At the moment I felt her orgasm begin, I saw it in her eyes. I thrust one last deep thrust. My stomach muscles tightened along with my balls and I exploded inside her heat. Both of us pulsing together as her walls squeezed around my cock. The pleasure exponentially increasing with each wave we rode.

Our bodies slowly calmed, we remained joined and our eyes locked. Bella's chest breathed against mine.

After several minutes, she smiled up at me and brushed a lock of hair from my forehead.

"Edward." My name came out of her lips softly. She said nothing else, and yet I knew exactly what she meant.

"Bella." I said right back at her. I kissed her lips lingeringly as I pulled out of her.

We both crawled under the covers. Bella curled against me and I wrapped my arms around her.

Then we slept.

_**One more chapter to go. Maybe we will finally find out about the incident with the piano. Or maybe more lemons. I don't know! **_


End file.
